Five Nights at Nintendo's
Five Nights at Nintendo's is a Five Nights at Freddy's styled game made by Ice. It is on the Wii U and is also on the PC + Mac. Gameplay It is exactly like Five Nights at Freddy's except they are two very different games with different stories. For expample: there is a drone in the game unlike in FNAF. It also has a mechanic where there are 3 floors, and you unlock them by progressing more and more into the game. Night 1 "Hello...? Um hi, my name is Bill and I'm gonna help you out some of these nights. I worked in that place before you did, but now I am the sales person in America. Anyway, I want you to know that its actually not all that bad.. uh.. it'll be fine! So lets get you through this week! *ahem* Welcome to Nintendo Headquarters a place of game making and more. Nintendo is not responsible for any deaths... whatever you get it. Now uh the video game characters seem to get very... ODD at night. But as long as you follow my instructions you should be safe and sound! There left at this roam mode at night, the programmers wanted them to be able to walk around, and its gotten out of control now but again, you should be safe and sound. We used to have them walk during the day as well, to show off our mascots... that was until a certain... incident that happened. Its not important though uh don't worry about it. Now like I mentioned earlier, they walk around but if they happen to come to your door they will stare at you like your one of the developers. Something we noticed about there A.I. is that they hate the developers, and YOU are dressed up like one. So if they see you they will put you inside a video game, somehow. I know this sounds like bogus, but for YOUR safety please do not risk it. So if they do come into your room, close the door and make sure to preserve energy, we have a limit so that our developers can use as much as they can in the morning. We have a little drone for you to use, using our technology here at Nintendo. You can controll it with the Wii U gamepad. I know, kinda silly how we use our own console for security, but it works quite well. Alright, you should be good for now, good night." Night 2 "Hey, its me Bill again! Wasn't it simple? Yeah, well don't be too confident, they seem to become even more active as the days come by. The AI gets angry by the presence, kind of wierd. A-anyway, don't worry about it, well do but don't over think it, okay? Alright. Oh yeah, the AI can contact other characters, so more mushroomy friends will be awakened tonight, i guess you could say. Oh and, ignore any knocking you here tonight... its stuff going on, on the second floor, but its okay, theres a door there. The main focus is our core characters: Mario, Peach, and Luigi. Oh and if you want to count that cloud guy and bowser... anywho, yeah, things should be just like yesterday, except harder. Just do what you did yesterday. Alright, have a good night." Night 3 "Hey... uh its Bill once again. Um... they broke down the door, to the downstairs, Mario did... so now your in a pretty bad situation. Downstairs is Aonumas office, so your going to see Link and his crew... I really don't know what to say since I didn't go through that... well uh... theres a new floor. You can change your cameras from floor to floor now... uh were hoping to maybe get a new security guard on that floor.. but it will take a while to try to get someone there... especially knowing the incident. A while ago there was a security guard for each floor, but the characters teamed up to kill all of them, one by one. Why would something so innocent do that... its disturbing! I don't understand. Well, I hope you make it out alive... good night." Night 4 "Hey, you did great! We are actually quite impressed with what your doing so we might have you stay for another week here.... I mean you probably don't want to but, its up to you. Um, theres been some strange activity going on upstairs also... we can't explain this at all. Upstairs is where we keep our old machines and what not. They must still be angry after all of these years. I feel a little bit suspicious of you since, all hell has broken loose since you have worked here, I don't know, just seems... weird. You see uh well.... a while ago the incident that I talked about on the first night is how one day the characters at the old company started being angry toward the developers one night and... almost killed everyone there. Well I mean, there is one missing developer but no need to worry about that, but yeah, the characters are pretty agresssive. Spooky stuff right? A-anyways, hopefully you have a good night"